Such Great Heights
by partylikearockstarr
Summary: The story of Fred's romance with first year Payton Black - yes, Black - told entirely first person from different characters each chapter including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. FredOC yes, another. R&R!
1. Fred

Hi everyone, first off I'd just like to say I know not all OC stories are enjoyable, especially MarySue's - and whether my character is a MarySue or not is up to you. But if you have a feeling you won't like it, use your judgment - I'm just trying to give you fair warning.

That said, I'm trying to put some heart into it, and I hope it's enjoyable. Please R&R!

**1. Fred**

She was beautiful, even though she was just a kid. She was too skinny, though, and too young—too young for me to be thinking she was beautiful. She was too much of an obvious Muggle, too, and—most of all—too completely lost.

I was roaming Diagon Alley with George, not really putting much effort into shopping because we were only exploring; we were meeting up with Mum, Dad, and the others in a bit to head over to Gringotts. Not that going to the bank meant we could shop. We probably still wouldn't have enough for our books, let alone anything fun. But it didn't matter to me as much as it did for Ron and George. I didn't really mind being a bit poor. Anyway, that was when I saw her, a tornado of thin, dark, messy hair, shockingly bright eyes, and an unreadable expression.

"George, Ron," I said, nudging my twin and little brother. "Look."

They both looked over at her, and I scanned their expressions carefully. As I had expected, George had a reaction closer to mine, while Ron looked pretty uninterested. Even George, though, didn't seem nearly as transfixed as I was.

"Do you see it?" I asked.

Both of them looked at me like I was crazy. "See what, exactly?" asked George.

I shrugged. I didn't know how to put it into words. "Her."

"Yes, Fred," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "we see her, we're not blind. C'mon, I want to grab some lollies before Mum takes away the Knuts she gave me."

"She looks like she's lost," I said. "We should go talk to her."

"Really?" George asked, shaking his head at me. "She's cute, Fred, but she's young—and anyway, she's probably got a boyfriend."

I snorted. "She's, like, ten! Besides, that's not even what it's about. I just want to help her."

George gave me a rather condescending look, then shrugged. "Whatever you want to do," he said. "I'm going on the lolly run with Ron—meet you there."

It was odd—like something I'd never experienced before, somehow, George abandoning me. I know that's ridiculously over-exaggerating, but honestly, we had the same taste in everything and did everything together. That girl was the first thing we had ever disagreed on, and it began then.

I was unusually shy and out of place walking up to her. It wasn't me, and in a way it freaked me out, but I wasn't about to turn back, so I kept walking. She was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron with her arms crossed, looking down at her fingernails. On anyone else it would have looked insecure, but she just looked, as I said, lost.

"Oi," I greeted her. Luckily I wasn't getting too completely wound up. "Is it just me, or are you completely lost?"

She looked up at me and hit me with those eyes again. They were gorgeous. At first glance they looked like they were blue, but I saw now that they were more of a light, sharp gray that was almost silver. "I'm standing still," she reminded me, "and not looking at a map. Why would you think I'm lost?"

Maybe that was why George and Ron had thought I was weird. Because she _didn't _look lost—not in the way they were thinking, anyway. "I didn't mean that kind of lost."

She gave me a look. "So what, you think I'm spiritually, helplessly, emotionally lost?"

I grinned. "That's more like it."

She kept the hard expression for a second, which I had to give her props for, but as expected, she gave it up in favor of a cute little laugh. "Sure," she said, "I guess I'm sort of helplessly, emotionally lost. What's it to you?"

"Sad," I replied. "It's sad, that's all."

Her former expression returned, and even though it was disappointing, I wasn't surprised. "I'm not looking for your pity," she said rather coldly for a kid.

I smiled. "Good. I'm not looking to give any."

She stared at me for a second. I don't know what she was doing, but I have a feeling she was trying to decide what to make of me. I know now that she's not judgmental, exactly, but she does have pretty accurate first impressions of people.

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" she asked after a second.

I smiled. "They're off fetching lollies and arguing about money," I replied easily. "What about you?"

She shook her head. "No." She didn't elaborate, and I didn't ask her to.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, then?" I continued, not nearly close to giving up.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'll be a first year."

"I'll be a third," I said, clearly boasting, "but I'll be seen talking with you, if you like. And my little brother's a first year, so watch out for Ron and tell me how he's doing."

She gave me the tiniest of smiles. "He a redhead, too?"

"All of us," I replied. "Have you done any of your shopping yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for Tom to get back, he said he was fetching me a list."

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't have a list? Didn't you get it in your letter?"

"My mum kind of… burned it," she explained, and added a bit of a giggle. "Nice story, isn't it?"

I laughed. "Either tragic or funny, yeah. Well, I know what you need, and Ron has a list. Do you have an account at Gringotts?"

"Yeah, my dad does, I'll just use his."

I nodded. "Cool. Come with me, then. You can do all your shopping with us."

I hadn't softened her up much yet; she still pretty obviously didn't want to talk to me, let alone spend the day with me. "I should wait for Tom," she said a little reluctantly.

I grinned. "He won't mind. Kids around here play tricks on him all the time."

She frowned, thinking it over, then sighed and nodded. "Okay. All right."

I smiled, and if she wasn't standing right there, I probably would have done a victory dance. "Cool. I'm Fred Weasley, by the way."

"Payton Black," she replied, and so it began.

* * *

When we met up in the candy shop, Ron and George looked pretty impressed. They obviously hadn't expected me to be able to woo her. Not that I _had _wooed her; judging from her bored, tired expression, I had done anything but. Still, it was something.

"Hey, bros," I greeted them as we approached. "This is Payton Black. Payton, this is my twin, George, and my little brother, Ron."

Payton nodded in greeting at both of them. "Pleasure," she said easily.

"Mum, Dad, and Perce will be here in a minute or two," George told me. "She coming with us to Gringotts?"

"Yeah," Payton said, obviously not being referred to as 'she,' "I am, if that's alright with you."

He nodded. "Of course it is. Just curious. Mum and Dad will probably go all parent-y on you, though."

She stiffened.

"Don't worry about it," I told her, not wanting to lose her now. "They'll probably ask you where your parents are, but they're cool, they don't bite or anything."

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe I should just—"

"—go get your list from Tom?" I finished for her. "Really? You'd be passing up a pretty interesting day with the Weasleys."

George grinned. "Can't disagree with you there, twin."

"Okay," she said, but looked nervous as the other three Weasleys approached.

"All set for Gringotts?" Mum asked, and stopped short when she saw Payton. "Oh, hello, dear," she said curiously. "Are you friends with the boys?"

"Very recent friends," Payton replied, and stuck out a hand. She was clearly nicer to my parents than she was to me. "Hi, I'm Payton Black."

Mum froze in her tracks, her expression completely changing into a shocked, almost scared face. "P—Payton _Black_?"

Payton's eyebrows narrowed with worry. "Wh…" She didn't seem to know what to say. "Do you know…?"

"Your father," Mum said in a sort of lost voice. "I knew your father."

Payton bit her lip and turned to look at me, as if asking whether I knew. I shrugged and shook my head, and she seemed relieved.

"But we were sure we wouldn't be seeing you at Hogwarts," Mum continued. "Your mother—"

"Please," Payton interrupted. "Don't call her."

Mum looked from me to her and back, then sighed. "Do you really think she won't realize you're gone? And won't the first place she'll look be here?"

"No, she won't set foot on magic land again," Payton said, "so now that I'm here, I'm free."

"And you don't want me to send you back."

Payton shook her head. "Please."

"You know you need parental consent," Mum said. "To go to Hogwarts."

Payton nodded. "I know. I have his."

I had no idea what was going on. What did Mum know about this girl that we didn't? She knew her father, but not her mother, who Payton was running from? Where was her father, then? All I knew was that Mum looked like she wanted to take Payton in her arms and never let go. Sort of how I felt.

"Well, where are you staying?" Mum asked her.

"At the Leaky Cauldron," Payton replied. "Until the Hogwarts Express arrives."

"Nonsense," Mum said, shaking her head. "That's no place for a ten-year-old girl to be living. It's not safe."

"I'm eleven, ma'am," Payton said quietly.

"You'll stay with us," Mum said, and I think I could have kissed her right there, in front of everyone, I was so happy. "No, no, don't object—I'll have to insist."

"Please," Payton said, "I don't need the special attention—I just want to—"

"Your father," Mum said, "would insist, too."

Payton didn't need any more reassurance than that.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with her, and I learned nothing more than what I had already known: that I had never been so intrigued by someone in my life. I couldn't take my eyes off her, couldn't stop talking to her—but only because I wanted her to talk back, to hear her voice. She didn't know magic, and yet she had me under her spell. And yet she was such a _child. _She didn't act it, sound it, or look it, and yet it was still there, still obvious.

I tried to ask her about her parents, and how our mother knew so much about her, but she didn't even change the subject; she just went silent until I did. So I avoided that. Instead, I enjoyed my time with her. We went to Ollivander's with Ron and George—Ron got himself a rather ugly, short brown wand, and she got herself a long, slender black unicorn hair one—but they left to buy robes soon after, so it was just the two of us. It wasn't awkward, luckily, but we didn't keep conversation the whole time, either. We were comfortable with each other, though; that was the important part.

She tried to mask her excitement, but she didn't do a good job of it. Her father's vault at Gringotts, we had all noticed, was huge. It was filled with gold and jewels, and while she didn't splurge, she took quite a decent amount of it for shopping. Her eyes had sparkled when she got her wand, and now here we were in the Owl Emporium and she looked just as excited.

"Do you have one?" she asked me.

I laughed. "No. We don't have owls in our family—all we have is Scabbers the rat. He's Ron's now—George and I didn't want the ruddy thing."

She grinned. "Can't really blame you. So do you know any good breeds, or anything?"

I glanced around. I didn't, really, but I still had an obsession with helping her, so I pulled over one of the attendants. "Who do you recommend?" I asked hopefully. The attendant was a pretty woman in her late twenties or early thirties, so I figured she'd have decent taste.

"My favorite's only just arrived," she said, "but he's absolutely gorgeous—he'll probably sell fast. Follow me—he's name's Tucker."

I glanced at Payton, and she nodded eagerly, so we followed the woman to a row of cages in the back. The woman stood on her tiptoes to reach one of the larger cages, then carefully set it down on a table nearby. She opened the door and extended an arm. After a second of hesitation, a long, brown claw emerged from the cage. So did the next, and the tentative creature was finally out.

If she wasn't trying so hard to keep her cool, I know Payton would have gasped with amazement. She was a Muggle, or at least had lived as one; seeing owls every day wasn't normal for her, especially not one as beautiful as this.

"He's a Ural Owl, brought in from France," the woman told us. "He's not albino—that just happens sometimes to Urals."

She was talking about the mostly white feathers amidst several brown ones that brought together a very pretty pattern. His face was almost all white, with huge and—I must admit—cute eyes. His big feathers were plump and soft.

"Can I hold him?" Payton asked softly. The woman smiled and offered him to her. I expected her to wince when his claws settled around her wrist, but she didn't; she only smiled.

"I'll take him," she said.

"Can't blame you," the woman said with a smile, and led her to the front.

Payton and Tucker bonded instantly. Payton refused to put him back in his cage. When I asked why she wasn't worried about him flying away, she said, "If he flew away, he wouldn't be my bird." I thought it was a little odd, but sure enough, the bird stayed happily perched on her shoulder as we walked. We picked up all her books, stopped into buy some cloaks, and had time to grab some ice cream from Florean's before we met up with the others.

"Fred," Mum greeted. "Payton. How was your shopping?"

"It was great," I replied, and turned to Payton, expecting her to say a quiet 'fine.'

"Yeah," she said instead, bright smile on her face, "it was great."

**FIN.**

The next chapter will be the rest of the summer at the Burrow, from Ginny's point of view. **Reviews **would encourage me to update sooner!

Thanks everyone!


	2. Ginny

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the praise – I was really grateful to get nice feedback. I'll have responses at the end. This chapter's dedicated to my reviewers so far, and please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!

**2. Ginny**

I've always been the only girl in the family. I mean, obviously there's Mum, but I'm used to being the little sister. Whenever I have friends over, they always ask to meet my brothers. They aren't exactly studs, of course, but you know girls—even the young ones are hormonal.

Meeting Payton, though, it was different. She wasn't like the friends I had, and she wasn't like my brothers, either. And, like Fred, I took an instant liking to her.

When they got back from Diagon Alley, of course, I had no idea why there was an extra girl. I just glanced from Fred to Mum to the girl and back. Fred, I could tell already, was completely into her. I knew it would happen one day, I just couldn't believe it was happening so fast, and with someone so young.

"Ginny," Mum said, "this is Payton. She's having some family problems, so I told her we'd look after her this week. She'll be going into her first year at Hogwarts, like Ron."

"What kind of family problems?" I asked curiously, turning to look at Payton. I wasn't trying to ask a rude question; I was honestly curious.

"My mum didn't want me to go, so I ran away," Payton said rather cheerfully.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow. What about your dad?"

Mum gave me a look, but Payton just chuckled and replied, "He's in Azkaban, so I don't think he'll be much help." Then she snatched the bagel that was inches away from Fred's lips and took a bite of it. He whimpered a bit before speaking.

"Why'd you tell Ginny that after five seconds of knowing her, but you wouldn't tell me all day?"

"You didn't ask," she explained after she swallowed. "You just hinted." She grinned at me. "You're much smarter than your brother."

Mum chuckled a bit before saying, "Well, Payton, you can sleep with Ginny in her room, and I'll have a nice, warm breakfast ready for you in the morning. You're much too skinny, you know. What was Serena feeding you?"

Payton laughed. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," she said without answering the question. I grinned at her and led her out of the room and into mine, shooting a smirk at Fred as we left.

"Wow," she said when she reached my room. "This is pretty cool, Ginny."

I smiled. "Thanks. I love it—it's all I have to myself in this stupid house."

"I wouldn't complain," she said, sitting down on my bed and resting her back against the wall. "You've got a pretty cool family."

"And a pretty cool brother who has a thing for you," I added with a grin.

Payton laughed. "He'll get over it—everyone does. When my age sinks in."

"You're not that young," I insisted. "You're older than me." I meant it. When people hear the age 'ten' or 'eleven,' they think of a little kid who doesn't know anything about anything. But that's not the case. No one gives us enough credit.

"I'm young," she said. "Too young for boy drama, but that's what I get."

"You're lucky," I said. "Boys don't even look at me."

She laughed. "Consider yourself lucky. I wish it was that way for me. Let me give you some advice: don't grow up too fast, Ginny."

I didn't understand it then. I do now, but I was young then. "But I want to grow up," I insisted. "I want to go to Hogwarts, and become a witch…"

"I do, too," she said. "But there's a lot that comes with it."

* * *

I never realized how much I wanted a big sister until I had one that week. She really was like the kind of sister girls would wish for: she gave me advice, told me stories, and talked to me, but we didn't fight, either. I loved being the only one she openly liked.

Fred noticed it, too. A few days later, I was sitting in the kitchen munching on some Bertie Botts when he stumbled in, half asleep.

"It's ten thirty," I reminded him. "You should start getting up earlier so you're ready for Hogwarts."

He rolled his eyes and snatched some beans. "Don't lecture me, Gin. How's it going?"

"Good," I replied. "I was talking to Payton, and she said she's never tried Quidditch or even flying. I thought we should play some."

He nodded eagerly, eyes looking bright, then pouted a little. "Why does she talk to you about this stuff, but not me?"

I laughed. "Because she likes me better than you. Probably because she doesn't like it when guys like her."

"_What_? That doesn't even make sense. She should be flattered."

"She's not," I said, and I meant it. He needed to see that flirting and freaking her out wasn't the way to get her to talk to him. "She's looking for friends, Fred, not… boyfriends."

"It's not like I'm pressuring her," he said defensively. "I haven't really talked to her at all."

"Well," I said cheerfully, "why don't you teach her how to fly? I'm sure she'll appreciate it, and if you can prove you're not just after what everyone else is, maybe she'll talk to you, too."

He laughed. "Maybe I will. Thanks, Ginny."

I shrugged and nodded, and he started to leave. To my amusement, Payton walked in at almost the exact same time, causing a very funny collision.

"Payton," he said, rubbing his eyes. "You… did you hear any of that?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No. Should I have?"

He glanced over to me, gave me a weak smile, and said, "We were just saying I should give you some flying tips, if you want to learn from the best."

What a charmer. She smiled eagerly. "That'd be great, Fred," she said almost eagerly. "Later today all right with you?"

"Yeah, great," he replied with a smile, and left the room.

"Huh," I said with a grin as she came up to me and, like Fred, stole some beans.

"Huh, what?" she asked as she chewed.

"Huh, looks like a date, smells like a date…"

"What, my broomstick lesson with Fred?" she asked, and snorted. "Anything but. It's nice that he offered, though—your idea?"

"No, his," I lied. I couldn't help it—I loved Fred, and even though I didn't know her that well, I was starting to love Payton. Was it so wrong that I wanted to set them up?

"Ginny, if you're trying to set us up—"

"I'm not!" I said quickly. "But would it be so bad if I was?"

She sighed. "Yeah, it would. You have to understand what I'm saying—I am _sick_ of guys that are interested. I don't want anything to do with them."

"Even if they're completely and utterly amazed by you and probably will never stop?"

She laughed. "Even then. Got any more food?"

* * *

She was lonely. It was obvious. No one but a lonely young girl would spend that much time with my parents, let alone me. She didn't talk much about her past to me, but I got the basics: she loved her dad, also known as Sirius Black, whose evils even I had heard about, but he was imprisoned even though she insisted that he was innocent.

I wondered what things would be like for her at Hogwarts. Would they be hard, because people, like Ron and George, wouldn't like her? Or would everyone love her, like Fred? I knew one thing: her skills on a broomstick were incredible. She could definitely be one of those lucky first-years to be on the team.

"You're so quiet lately," she said to me one night. I had turned the lights off, but that never stopped us from talking.

"I've been thinking, that's all," I said. "What things will be like when everyone's gone. This is the first year it'll be just me, you know. At least last year it was me and Ron."

"Do you like Ron much?" she asked curiously. "He seems all right to me, but he doesn't like me at all."

"He's my brother," I said, "meaning I have to love him. But he's not the most likable guy. I don't think he knows how to be, really. He can't do the eccentric, funny thing Fred and George do, but he doesn't have the brains to be a Percy or the looks to be a Bill."

"Bill?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's the oldest," I explained, "and probably my favorite. Probably the only Weasley that has good looks."

"I wouldn't say so," she said with a bit of a grin. "You have to admit the twins are cute."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? I figured you didn't like them much."

"No," she said quickly, "that's not it. I just don't like to open up to certain people—I feel like if I let them know how I feel too fast, they won't be themselves around me."

"So why'd you open up to me?" I asked.

She smiled. "I could tell from the beginning—you're simple, in the greatest way. What you see is what you get. And I can trust you."

"Yeah," I said, "I can trust you, too."

* * *

"Everyone, it's that day again," shouted Mum from downstairs. "Rise and shine!"

I rolled my eyes and flipped over, not bothering to get up, but Payton was up in a second. I heard her fumbling in my—_our, _as of late—closet, putting on clothes, and then she knelt by my bed and gently shook me.

"Go 'way," I whined. "You don't need me."

"Of course I need you," she said. "You think I can do this without you?"

I turned around and opened my eyes a bit, confused. Did she actually need me? "I'm not going to Hogwarts," I mumbled. "Why should I come to King's Cross?"

"Because there are four—if I can flatter myself, maybe even five—people who you love who are going, and you want to be there to say goodbye to them."

"No, I don't," I said, not giving up my bratty streak. "You guys are ditching me. I don't want to say goodbye, I'm mad."

"Hmm," she said, looking thoughtful. "And that's not something you'll regret?"

I pouted. "I hate you."

She grinned. "I love you. C'mon, breakfast's getting cold." And with a spin of dark hair and a clack of flip-flops, she left the room.

I dressed in a bit of a daze, mostly because I knew how right she was, and headed downstairs. Mum smiled when I entered, as if she'd known all along I'd show. Fred was talking animatedly to Payton, and George was looking left out, so I sat with him.

"Excited?" I asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, "but I don't feel great about leaving you, sis."

I shrugged. "I'll be there next year. Until then, what's another year of Mum's teaching, anyway? I've always got the neighbors."

"Yeah, but Cedric Diggory's going to Hogwarts too, so you won't be able to gawk at him," he teased; staring at Cedric whenever he came over with his father to visit our parents had always been one of my strong suits.

"Uch," said Fred, joining in on our conversation, "Cedric's so hard to look at."

"Really? I enjoy it," I teased.

"Who's Cedric?" asked Payton, mouth full of pancakes.

"The most attractive boy ever to walk the earth," I replied easily. "Hey, if you see him around, tell him I say hi." I blushed. "Not really."

She laughed. "Nice. I thought you were all about Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, Mum," said Ron, "didn't you say Harry Potter's going to be in our year this year?"

"Yes," she said distractedly, "he is. Which reminds me, Payton—I don't know what Harry knows about his past, exactly, but I wouldn't mention your father around him—to be safe."

I knew the story here. Payton had told me the basics: that she shouldn't know anything, but that she had found all the reports, all the jury notes, and all her mother's sad little diary entries a few years back. I knew that her father had betrayed his best friend, Harry's father—at least, that was what everyone said. Payton insisted that it wasn't true. She said she remembered how it had happened.

I didn't know what to think, but I knew it was hopeless. It was healthier for her not to think about it at all.

"Sure," Payton said, "you're right, I won't."

"Also," said Mum in a bit of a softer voice, "I know you're probably going to see or hear some things at Hogwarts that will tempt you to fight for your father, but I must tell you, the wisest thing you can do is to let it rest."

Poor Payton. I could see her losing trust in Mum right there.

"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled halfheartedly.

"All right, then, let's head on out," Mum said, trying to put back on a rosy little smile. I glanced at Payton a little sadly, but she was avoiding me. Fred, too, looked worried.

"Coming, Ginny?" asked my dad. I hesitated but nodded. "Yeah," I said. "I guess I will."

We traveled by floo powder to the wizard entrance of King's Cross, then walked on foot to the platform. Just as we were arriving, we spotted another boy who was staring at the platform in confusion.

"Newbie," George whispered to me with a grin.

"All right, Percy, you first," said Mum, but she was interrupted by the boy.

"Excuse me," he said. He was very cute; I had an instant liking for him, despite the dorky glasses and messy hair. Okay, maybe even _because of_ that. "Could you tell me how to—?"

"—to get onto the platform, dear?" Mum asked, smiling. "Yes, of course. Just walk straight at the wall, and you'll get in. It's Ron and Payton's first times, too."

"Yeah, if you're nervous, you're not the only one," Payton told him. I was surprised; it was rather sweet of her.

Which, oddly enough, made me defensive of the boy. Who was he? Why was I so attracted to him, anyway?

"Thanks," he said to Payton as Percy ran at the wall.

"You next, dear," Mum said to him. He glanced at me and Payton, expression worried, before turning to the platform.

"Good luck," I managed. It was about all I had the guts to say to him.

And so he ran. And after him, Payton did, and after her, the twins, then Ron. And finally they were gone.

But it was nice to know there was at least one boy to keep my attention next year.

**FIN.**

Just thought it'd be cute to give a little Ginny/Harry fluff, nothing serious. There will be some Ron/Hermione of that too. I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is on the train and at Hogwarts, from **Harry's**point of view, so stay tuned! Here are my responses (if I start getting lots of reviews, I'll reply via email; if not I'll do it in the chapter):

**ISolemnlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood: **Thanks so much! Keep R&Ring (and nice pen name)

**Rnl1993: **Thanks!! I was trying to do something original since the OC thing is done a lot. Keep R&Ring!

**Meangenius:** yay I love long reviews. I know, she's a little too mature, it's part of her character's appeal. And of course Fred likes her, it's love at first sight! Hehe. Thanks a lot for the praise, R&R!

Look out for the next chapter soon, everyone, and please review!


	3. Harry

Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter! Here's the third, but first I'd like to say, when I was rereading this to edit, I realized that it's kind of boring and too much like the books/movies. So PLEASE NOTE that if you can bear with that for this chapter, I promise I'll make the rest more original; though I hate to say it, this is sort of a filler chapter for getting to Hogwarts. Try to enjoy it, though, and please review!

**3. Harry**

I didn't know who they were. A gaggle of redheads and a dark-haired girl, the latter of which seemed nothing like the others. All I knew was that I was very grateful to their mother, who had helped me get here, to the train I was now staring at.

The oldest brother, who I heard was called Percy, was already stepping onto the train. The dark-haired girl glanced at one of the twins, and then at the younger boy, Ron.

"Well, let's all sit together, then," said the twin rather cheerfully. "There'll be room, and no sense in splitting up."

We all stepped onto the train and, luckily, soon found an empty compartment. The dark-haired girl sat with Ron and the twin who seemed to like her, and I sat opposite them with the other twin. He seemed annoyed, though not at me.

"So, were you a Muggle?" Ron asked me interestedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, sort of." I decided not to get into how my parents were wizards but I lived with my aunt and uncle.

The dark-haired girl laughed. "I'm a 'sort-of,' too," she said. "I'm Payton."

She seemed nice, even though my first impression of her had been a bit sour. Maybe she was only nice to people she liked? In any case, I liked her. "I'm Harry," I replied.

It was if the compartment's oxygen was sucked out of it and no one could breathe; the effect was instantaneous. I didn't expect them to be so shocked without even hearing my last name, but they were.

"Potter?" asked Ron, just to be sure.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Potter. It's not a big deal, guys. You don't need to act like I'm a different person now that you know."

"But you're famous," said George, the twin sitting next to me. "Of course we're going to act differently around you." I think he was joking, but it wasn't all that funny. Especially considering how uncomfortable I was with my fame.

"Don't think much of it," Payton advised me. "He doesn't like me, either."

George groaned and looked out the window. I thought that was a bit interesting, but I didn't say anything.

There was a bit of a silence—obviously besides the brothers, no one here knew each other very well—until a woman came up with a trolley of candy.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked with a bright smile.

The three Weasleys held up disgusting-looking sandwiches and shook their heads. I glanced at Payton, who looked just as amused and pitying as I felt. We both said at the same time, "We'll take the lot," and split the price; she seemed to be quite as well-off as me, and just as unsure as what to do about it.

We munched in silence for a bit, until Fred spoke.

"So, Harry," he said. "Where'd you grow up? We heard about you, but we never saw you around. You never went to any Quidditch games or anything."

"I was with my aunt and uncle," he explained, "and they're Muggles, so I never had the chance. They sort of shielded me from magic."

Payton laughed. "I know what that's like. My mum."

"Really?" I asked, a smile breaking onto my face. "Thought I was the only unfortunate one." Even though Fred seemed a little jealous, I couldn't help but enjoy talking to her. I wondered if she had some kind of effect on every boy she came across, but then I remembered her saying George didn't like her.

"It's cool, though," said Ron, "that you'll be in my year. Not to use you or anything, but it'll be fun to boast about."

I smiled. Even though some people might think of this guy as a loser, I was open for friends, and I didn't really care what they were like. Ron was nice, and he seemed honestly friendly. "No worries," I said.

"You'll have to be in Gryffindor, though," said Fred to me. "Nothing else is acceptable, mate. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't matter, and Slytherin's evil."

What was he _talking _about? "I don't really speak wizard yet," I mumbled, hoping he'd explain. Luckily Payton looked just as confused.

"Houses," Ron explained. "Every student is Sorted when they get to Hogwarts into one of four houses. Gryffindor is for brave, sort of hero-y types, Ravenclaw's for smart people, Slytherin's for the bad guys, and Hufflepuff…"

"It's for everyone else," George explained. "Bad luck if you get in there. Suppose it counts for something that you're with Cedric Diggory, though."

I was lost again. I wished they'd stop talking so quickly. Still, it was amazing, even hearing about Hogwarts. I wasn't sure what to expect, but from what I heard, it was going to be pretty great. Even if it wasn't, it was _magic._ Magic would make up for anything and everything.

"Hey, Ron," said George. "Why don't you show Payton and Harry that spell we taught you?"

"You taught him a spell?" Payton asked Fred, pouting enviously.

"Hey," said Fred defensively, "I taught you how to fly! And as Oliver will agree, I did a pretty good job."

"Oliver?" I asked.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch captain," Fred explained. "I'm assuming Payton gets into Gryffindor, that is. If she doesn't… well, let's not speak of such things." He shuddered, and Payton rolled her eyes.

"So what do you mean, exactly," I asked, "by 'fly?' Are you talking about broomsticks? I saw one in Diagon Alley, but it was crazy expensive."

"Ah," said Ron, nodding. "The Nimbus 2000. Good thing you didn't buy it, mate—first-years aren't allowed to have brooms unless they're on the team."

"Which is really rare?" I asked, just guessing. That was disappointing; I hadn't ever flown before, but it seemed, like everything else about magic, incredible. Only this seemed even more incredible. Sort of like that red-haired girl who had been with the others at the platform.

I frowned. I would probably never even see her again; why bother?

Just as Ron pulled out his wand to show me the spell his brothers taught him, a girl pulled open the girl to our compartment and stepped inside. She was very small, though not as skinny as Payton (this girl was healthier looking), and pretty despite her bushy hair. She had a very bossy, cold air about her.

"Excuse me," she said. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Payton grinned. "There's a missing toad? That's pretty cool."

"Disturbing, actually," the girl muttered, and turned her attention to Ron. "Oh, were you about to do a spell? I'd love to see." She said it condescendingly, like she knew he wouldn't be able to, and my good impression of her quickly faded.

"All right," Ron said, and pulled out his pet rat. The rat freaked me out, but apparently no one else minded. He pointed his wand at the creature and said, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow—turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

There was a flash of sparks that mostly just put some ash marks on Payton's face (to which she only laughed), but the fat didn't turn yellow. Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Can't believe he believed us," George snickered.

I sighed. It must suck for Ron, being the younger brother of such tricksters. I also felt bad for him because the girl was looking very pleased.

"I don't think that was a real spell," she said cheerfully. "If it was, it wasn't very good, was it?"

I tried not to laugh. Ron looked mortified.

"All right, princess, I want to see one of yours," Payton said, sticking up for Ron in a way I appreciated. It wasn't a good idea, though; I had a feeling this girl could blow us away.

"If you insist," said the girl cheerfully, and pulled out her wand. She turned to me with a smirk and said, "Nice glasses. I'll fix them for you—_Oculus reparo._"

With a swish of her wand and a jolt of the glasses resting on my nose, my taped glasses were instantly repaired. I took them off to look at them better, but I could tell she hadn't made any errors.

"Wow," Payton breathed.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl explained, as if her name justified her being so good.

Ron wrinkled his nose a bit, not bothering to hide it from her. "Ron Weasley," he mumbled, mouth full of food. Everyone else introduced themselves, and with a bit of a sigh I gave her my full name. Luckily she didn't make much of a big deal about it; I think that's the only reason I could stand her back then.

"Well," she said, "I suppose I'll go—I expect we'll be arriving soon. You lot might want to get changed." She gave Ron one last, annoyed look before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Wow," Payton said again. "She's really something."

Ron and I looked at each other and laughed out loud.

We changed into our robes and prepared for reaching the school, not thinking much of anything except making fun of Hermione. Finally the train slowed to a stop, and the doors opened. Everyone in our compartment stared at each other excitedly for a few seconds before we grabbed our things and stepped into the crowded hallway. We reached the floor and looked around in absolute disbelief at the place around us.

"No _way,_" said Payton. She was staring at the castle. My eyes were occupied with the lake, the forest, and everything else between us and the lake. I glanced at Ron, who looked just as awed; Fred and George were the only ones who didn't look shocked, and that was only because this wasn't their first year here.

"Firs'-years, this way!" shouted a very familiar voice. I spun my head around to find its owner, and to my insane happiness, I saw none other than Hagrid, the lovable half-giant who had gotten me here.

"Hagrid!" I shouted, and ran over to him and hugged him. I didn't care what I must look like to the other students; I really just don't see the point of caring about things like that, and I never have. I just hugged him like he was my father, because honestly, he was the closest thing I had. And unlike my aunt or uncle ever would, he hugged me back.

"Good ter see yeh, 'Arry!" Hagrid said happily. "I see yeh got here in one piece."

"By luck," muttered Payton as she walked over to us with Ron. Fred and George had left to ride the carriages, I noticed; this was where separation of age began. And even if she was trying to hide it, I could tell Payton was a little sad about it.

"All righ', you three, in this canoe," said Hagrid. "They'll steer to the castle themselves, so jus' enjoy the ride." He helped me, Ron, and Payton onto a canoe, and it started moving, as he had said, without us doing anything.

"This is unbelievable," Payton whispered in a hushed voice, like talking would be an insult to Hogwarts' grandeur. I knew how she felt.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" asked Ron.

I nodded. "It's incredible." And I knew, even then, that it was the best thing that would ever happen to me.

* * *

The inside of the castle was just as cool. Hermione came over to us at some point and started bickering with Ron, leaving me and Payton alone to talk. We mostly exchanged words of amazement about the castle, but I also got to know a bit about her. She reminded me a lot of myself—her past, present, and for all I knew, her future, too. Ron, I knew, would make an instant best mate, but Payton would be a great friend, too.

We were brought to a line in front of what a witch called 'The Great Hall,' waiting for all the other first-years to arrive. The witch was middle-aged and had a sharp voice. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher, and said to keep quiet. But we were young, and young people never follow the rules.

I met a few people who seemed nice, including a girl named Lavender and a boy named Neville (who, about a second after meeting him, found his toad), and I liked them—but there was one person I got an instant bad vibe from. Hearing him talk didn't help at all.

"So it's true," he said when he saw me. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

I turned to him reluctantly, not sure what to say.

"My name's Malfoy," the boy said. "Draco Malfoy." The boy had gelled, slick blond hair and a cruel-looking face for someone our age. I didn't like him at all.

Ron, of course, laughed out loud at hearing Malfoy's name. Payton, too, grinned a bit. Hermione glanced down at her shoes and said nothing.

"No need to ask yours," Malfoy snapped at Ron, obviously angered by his snort. "Red hair, and hand-me-down robes—you must be a Weasley."

I felt like punching him, but of course I was going to do no such thing. It was Payton who ended up standing up for Ron. "Do you actually think you're cool?" she asked. "Because this played-out cool-boy thing doesn't go with your loafers."

Quite a few people around us burst out laughing, and Malfoy looked enraged. "Who are you to talk down to _me_?" he demanded.

"Payton Black," she said rather cheerfully. "I guess anyone could talk down to you, though, eh, Draco?"

I was broadly smiling at this point. I loved this girl's spunk—I hadn't expected any of us to stand up to this guy very well. Malfoy, still enraged, turned to me. "Nice friends you have, really," he said, shaking his head. "A Weasley, a brat, and—" he turned to Hermione "—a Muggle-born." He shook his head. "You really need to learn which wizards are better than others. I can help you there." He extended a hand.

I stared at him like he was crazy. He had just insulted the only three friends I had, and he expected me to shake his filthy, pale, sinister little hand? "Thanks, Malfoy," I said coldly, "but I think I can judge that for myself."

Luckily McGonagall was back before he had the chance to reply.

"All right, everyone," she said. "Let's head in to be Sorted."

And so I put my Malfoy troubles behind me. There were bigger things ahead of me.

**FIN.**

**  
**Like I said, I know it was a tad boring; it was a filler. The next chapter will be **Fred's **POV again, so you can look forward to the sickeningly lovesickness and all :) I promise to make it nice and long and interesting, if you guys give me **reviews! **Thanks for the support so far. As a preview I'll give you a line from it, one of the cute ones of Fred's that make me happy:

_And for a moment I couldn't speak, because I swear the girl could take my breath away._

So look out for it, and please review! Here are my responses:

**Chobnbeese: **Thanks so much! I'm going to try to keep the chapters that way, sorry if this one wasn't quite that—but I hope you liked it! Keep reading and reviewing!

**ISolemnlySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood: **awesome thanks! And no problem, haha. Keep R&R ing!

**Eyes-open: **haha you know you like her. Thanks!!

**Meangenius: **aww, thanks!! Ginny deserves a chapter, at least. I feel so bad that she's alone. And Cedric definitely deserves talking about… anyway, thanks a lot!

Thanks everyone!! Fred next chapter!—rockstarr


	4. Fred 2

Hey, thanks as usual for the reviews and here's a Fred chap!

**4. Fred**

I spent the whole carriage ride in nervous anticipation. Yes, in case you were wondering, my insane thing for Payton wasn't gone yet. Which explained the anticipation: I was waiting to see whether she'd be in Gryffindor or not. If she was, I knew it would be an incredible year. If she wasn't, well, I'd have to give up. And I really didn't want to.

They sat us according to our Houses, as usual, and I sat with George and Lee. I whispered to Lee to look for the dark-haired girl, and I saw George roll his eyes. I couldn't help it. What did he think? It's not like I like being this obsessed. Not much, anyway.

The first-years were let in a few minutes later, and Lee laughed when he saw her.

"Not really your type, Fred," he whispered. "Pretty? Young? Serious?"

"Shut up," I muttered, even though George was smirking a little. I turned my attention back to the first-years. Luckily, with the last name of Black, Payton was one of the first ones to be Sorted. She stepped up bravely, though I could see in her eyes that she was scared, and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head. She closed her eyes and waited.

We all waited.

It took quite a while. We could see the Hat moving a little, obviously talking to her, and I wished I knew what it was saying, but I didn't. What was the problem here? Was it stuck between two houses? I saw her as Gryffindor—I didn't even know what else it would consider. Unless… Slytherin? Was it possible? From the stories I'd heard about her father, there probably was a chance she could turn out bad… but looking at her, it seemed impossible.

Finally it had reached a decision. She opened her eyes, and to my complete surprise, looked straight at me and sent me a sideways, sort of cocky little grin. It was probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. I grinned right back, already knowing what was coming:

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Our table burst into applause, Lee and George teasing a few things to me, but I ignored them as Payton came over to us. Maybe she wasn't planning on hugging me, but I didn't even care, I was so relieved. I stood up, wrapped my arms around her tiny little body, picked her up, and spun her around. Everyone around us laughed. When I set her back down, I expected her to yell at me, but she was still smiling.

"Couldn't resist," I whispered.

"No worries," she replied. "I'm just glad I didn't have to spin you around in a circle—you might just weigh too much for me."

"Oh, that so?" I asked teasingly, and tossed a marshmallow (one of the few appetizers we'd been given) right at her nose. Somehow she bumped it into the air and caught it in her mouth, smirking at me, probably because she's just about the coolest person in the world.

"Thanks," she whispered cheerfully as she chewed on the marshmallow.

I rolled my eyes, but I knew a huge grin was still on my face. We continued whispering meaningless banter and throwing food at each other until Hermione was up. I didn't much care what she got—she rubbed me the wrong way, you could say—but when the Hat yelled 'Gryffindor,' Payton looked pretty happy. Harry was put in Gryffindor, too, which everyone seemed very relieved about; and finally it was Ron's turn. It didn't take long at all before our dear little brother was placed in our house.

Everyone cheered for Ron and then again when everyone had been sorted, and we chowed down on food. I told Payton who all the teachers were—she, like most people, seemed mostly disgusted by Snape—and we kept an easy conversation going. Before I knew it, we were released to go back to the common rooms.

"You're going to love it," I told her. "The dorm setup is really great. Everyone in Gryffindor shares a common room, and the girls' and boys' dorm rooms are in staircases to the left and right, so walk downstairs and you're with everyone else."

She didn't really seem to be listening to me. She was staring wide-eyed at the moving posters. "Do you ever really get used to it?" she asked me.

I laughed. "Sometimes you do, but then you see something new and you remember how great it is all over again."

Again, she wasn't listening. "You're not a good listener," I told her.

"Maybe you're just not an interesting talker," she challenged with raised eyebrows.

I grinned. "Oh, really," I said, and reached out to tickle her. I wasn't much of a tickling person, but I would do it to hear her laugh alone. I didn't get to hear it much, but when I did, it was wonderful.

"Cheater!" she squealed, and jumped on my back, attacking me with tickles from behind. I grinned and let her—I wasn't ticklish at all—and kept walking with her on my back. George sent me a bit of an annoyed look, but Harry and Ron both laughed, and Payton made no move to get down.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Payton whispered in my ear. Her breath smelled like spearmint. It was my favorite flavor of Muggle gum.

"I think I can handle it," I replied, trying to ignore how smooth and soft her hair felt as it brushed against my face. I felt her rest her chin on my shoulder and wasn't sure I could make it, after all. But I managed.

When we reached the common room, most people headed up to their dorm rooms; they were tired after the long day.

"Taking me up to my room, too?" she asked me.

"As much as the thought pleases me," I replied cheerfully, "boys aren't allowed up there—staircase turns into a slide."

She laughed. "You know this from experience?"

"Well, it's tradition of mine to find a first-year girl every year and piggyback her up the stairs, if you must know."

She laughed again, that lovely little laugh of hers, and pinched my neck in a way that wasn't painful, only playful. Her hands were surprisingly cold, I noticed. "Okay, my left foot's asleep, put me down," she ordered.

Silly girl. As if that would ever work. "You must not know boys well, darling," I said, still cheerful. "We never do what people tell us to do." And with that, I flipped her around so I was carrying her bridal-style and raced around the room with her. She shrieked with amusement, having no choice but to wrap her arms around my neck. When I finally came to a stop, it was in front of George and Lee.

"Nice one, Fred," said Lee. "Slick."

"We're off to bed," George told me. "I guess I'll catch up with you in the morning."

I tried, as usual, to ignore my twin's stinginess. What was he, defensive? Jealous? Annoyed? Was it about me liking someone, or about him not liking her? As much attraction as I felt toward Payton, it wasn't worth risking any damage to my bond with my twin. I gently and reluctantly righted Payton on the ground, grinning to myself a little as she tripped over her tiny feet. She really was the cutest thing.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was bothering you," I said to George. "I can come on up now, if you like."

George looked a little ashamed. "No, don't worry about it, enjoy the empty common room," he said. "I'll talk to you later." He gave me an honest smile, which I appreciated.

When Lee and George left, we were left alone in the common room.

"Wow," Payton mused out loud. "I guess everyone was tired."

I shrugged and nodded, suddenly feeling a bit awkward—or rather, I was worried about her feeling awkward. Being stuck alone in a common room with a guy two years older probably wasn't her idea of normal.

She didn't seem to mind, though; in fact, she plopped onto the sofa in front of the fireplace without much thought. "It's going to be weird, having classes without you," she said as I sat more conventionally down next to her. "I'm used to you being here."

I grinned. "You saying you're gonna miss me, Miss Black?"

"Makes it sound like we're never gonna see each other again, Mr. Weasley," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "Planning on ditching me now that you're with your older friends?"

The weird thing was, she said it like an honest question. It was crazy that this girl thought I would willingly ditch her for anyone. "Nope," I replied. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"There're worse things, she replied, sinking deeper and more comfortably into the house. "So are you like me, then—pretty much nocturnal?"

I laughed, glad to hear it. I had never been much of a sleeper. I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to. Usually I ended up waking up a few times a night for kitchen raids or to just think. I never had dreams; or, at least, I never remembered them. "Pretty much," I replied. "Glad to know I'm not alone."

"Yeah," she said, looking over at me with an expression that might actually be called thoughtful. "Me, too."

And for a moment I couldn't speak, because I swear the girl could take my breath away.

* * *

"I don't get it," Lee said early the next morning.

I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "You don't get what?" I asked in annoyance, knowing that it would have something to do with Payton and not wanting to go there.

"I don't get," Lee repeated, "what's going on with you and the first-year."

"Her name," I said hotly, "is Payton. And there's nothing going on with us—she's a friend. She's _eleven_, Lee; do you really think I would go there?"

"Fred," said George tiredly, turning around and looking at me with a very sarcastic look on his face. "We've seen the way you look at her."

I groaned. "It's a stupid crush!" I said, falling back onto my bed. "I'll get over it. We're becoming friends, anyway, and friendships trump crushes."

"Yeah," said George, "but do they trump falling in love?"

I glared at him. "You're getting _way_ ahead of yourself," I said. "No one said anything about falling in love."

"We're just looking out for you, mate," said Lee. "You've known the girl for a few weeks, and you're completely gaga for her. Give you a few months of befriending her, who knows what could happen?"

"We're just saying," said George carefully, "that you should think about it before you go head-first into a friendship that could cause you more trouble than it's worth."

I didn't get mad, but I didn't bother listening to them, because it was such rubbish. Maybe they were right about some of it: maybe it would cause me trouble. But I had no doubts that it would be worth it.

* * *

I changed into a sweater, boring pants, and my robes a few hours later, silently annoyed that I didn't have anything interesting to wear. I headed downstairs, knowing that it was a little early to be heading down and that not many people would be there. But she was.

She was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione when I came down, but her eyes caught mine instantly. She didn't smile at first, almost as if debating whether she should. But I did, and after a second, she returned it with a slight grin before going back to her conversation.

As much as I wanted to pull her away from them and talk to her myself, about weather, about politics, about magic—anything—I didn't. I glanced around the room, casually grabbing something to drink, and decided to head over to Oliver Wood to talk Quidditch. He was with a few other fifth-years but didn't look very interested in what they were saying.

"Oi, Oliver," I greeted easily. "How was your summer?"

"Great, Fred, thanks," he replied good-naturedly. "Can't find a girl to save my bloody life, though." He nodded over at Payton and asked, "She your girlfriend?"

I laughed. "What? No. She's a first-year."

He shrugged. "Just curious. You seemed pretty friendly yesterday. She's cute."

I felt my jaw clench a little. Maybe coming to talk to him was a bad idea, I told myself, them remembered why I had approached him in the first place. "Yeah, she is," I replied, "and quite talented on a broomstick."

He raised his eyebrows. "Fred, you know tradition. Unless she's _amazing—_"

"—you can't put a first-year on the team," I finished for him. I shrugged. "Yeah. But she _is _amazing. You have an open position for Chaser, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, tryouts are soon, but the slot's almost guaranteed to Alicia Spinnet. She was on the reserve team last year, but she's improved a lot."

"Well," I said, "give Payton a shot. If she does better than Alicia, well, thank me."

Oliver gave me a bit of a quizzical look, but nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll let her know when we set the date for tryouts." He looked past me and smiled. When I turned, I saw that Payton was looking right at him with a very cute, sort of sideways smile that was… was it embarrassed?

I nodded goodbye to Oliver and approached Payton against my better judgment.

"Who was that?" she asked me, turning away from the other three.

"Oliver Wood," I replied, "the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor." When I saw her eyes sparkle a bit, I couldn't resist telling her. "He said he'll see you at tryouts for Chaser!"

She squealed out loud and jumped on me, legs wrapped around my back and arms around my neck, obviously thrilled. I laughed and spun her around before setting her back down.

"Thanks, Fred," she said, smile wide. "Look, I'm sorry if I've been sort of snotty to you—I'm like that to everyone at first."

I laughed. "It's no problem. You've loosened up quite a bit."

"Yeah," she replied, giving me a playful kick, "'cause you're wearing me down."

I shrugged and nodded, giving a bit of a bow as a 'thank-you-very-much.'

"Anyway," she said, "I really appreciate what you did. And what you said last night—I'm glad we can stay friends." She gave me a sincere, honest smile. "You're a great friend, Fred. I already know it."

The best part about hearing it was that it didn't disappoint me, as I expected. It didn't mean I was magically over her, or that I didn't want her to like me, but it meant something more important: that what I wanted more than her approval or her attention was her friendship. And that was something I was proud to earn.

**FIN.**

So yay for Fred and Payton, king and queen of the complicated relationship! I hope everyone liked it! Please REVIEW to keep me happy and convince me to update sooner :)

**Eyes-open: **Thanks! I hoped it was interesting. Here's your update!

**Meangenius: **Haha, thanks, figured she could stick up for Harry a little. Yeah of course that (non)typo was for laughs… and I like Harry too.

**REVIEWS **will make me update faster!! and a happier person :)

-rockstarr


End file.
